


Power Me Up

by tinyarmedtrex



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, That's it, fit dudes having sex, that's the plot, ultimate beastmaster AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 02:43:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15899295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyarmedtrex/pseuds/tinyarmedtrex
Summary: Richie has been chosen to compete in Ultimate Beastmaster with his best friend Bev. But he’s much more interested in winning Eddie Kaspbrak, an attractive rival.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [richttps](/users/richttps/gifts).



“And here we have Eddie Kaspbrak from America. Eddie hails from Maine and told us that his fit-spiration comes from being coddled as a child. Apparently his mom convinced him he had a host of medical issues and continually tried to keep him inside and frail.”

“That’s pretty messed up!”

“But it lead to the athlete we see today! Eddie can bench press over 200 pounds and enjoys doing parkour with his friends. He also teaches a pole dancing class. So you know the guy has  _ moves _ !”

“Bet that gets him some odd looks around the office! During the day Eddie is a project manager for an IT team.”

As the hosts read through Eddie’s background blurb videos of him bench pressing, jumping off buildings and pole dancing flashed on the screen, ending with a speech from him. “People always think I’m weak because I’m so small. So I started working out to prove that I wasn’t.” He smirked to the camera. “I like to think I proved my point.” Eddie did a backflip, landing gracefully on his feet and pointing at the camera. “And I’m going to win ultimate beastmaster.” 

Richie turned to Bev, poking her. “That’s the guy Bev, the most gorgeous man on the planet.” 

Bev ran a hand through her pixie cut, looking skeptical.“He looks sorta angry. Are you sure?”

Richie nodded enthusiastically. “That’s part of his charm.” He looked up at the video again, which was frozen on Eddie, the American flag in the background.

“Well, he should be around here somewhere. Should we find him?” Bev scanned the training room. The other American contestants were all working out- running on treadmills, lifting weights or climbing on the small rock wall. 

Honestly, Richie had been avoiding the room. It was swollen with the egos of the other contestants, it reeked of sweat and pride. He hated it. Every time he came in he could feel eyes on him, sizing him up. Most had decided he wasn’t a real threat, he was too lanky and skinny for people to worry about him. Richie was fine with people thinking that. He wasn’t here for them. 

He had originally entered Beastmaster as a joke, along with his best friend and business partner, Bev. To his shock, both of them made it on. He suspected that the producers thought their friendship would play well on the camera. Now here they were, competing on the insane obstacle course to win the 10k from their heat. Richie didn’t expect either of them to win the finale, and the 50k, but they had talked at length about what they would do if they did. 

They owned a small rock climbing gym that desperately needed some updates. The goal was to not turn anyone away so they kept membership fees low, especially for kids. Richie lived for their Friday night children’s classes, where he got to teach kids from 6-12 the basics of rock climbing. But they couldn’t keep running on fumes for forever. Bev hoped that going on the show might get them some endorsements and Richie agreed it was worth a shot. 

So here they were in California, surrounded by muscle bound work out junkies who didn’t want to talk to the small town rock climbers. Mostly. Bev had been flirting with a girl from India all week. Richie expected to have their hotel room to himself soon. 

“There he is!” Bev grabbed his arm and pointed, not even trying to be subtle. Eddie was running on one of the treadmills, glaring at his distance like it had killed his childhood pet.  “Go talk to him!” She said, shoving Richie.

“No, nah, he’s working out. I’ll try later.” Richie was suddenly realizing that Eddie was way out of his league. He looked intense and dedicated. Richie hadn’t been on a treadmill since high school when his friends tried to recreate the Ok Go video.

“HEY EDDIE!” Bev screamed, making the shorter man glance over. She waved enthusiastically and he hopped off the treadmill.  “Oh look, he’s not working out anymore.” She grinned at him. “Knock him dead tiger.” She punched his arm and ran off. 

Richie groaned inwardly, now he had no choice but to go over and try to explain Bev’s actions. Eddie watched him as he walked over, dabbing his face with a towel. 

“I can think of another way we can work up a sweat.” Richie said, stopping in front of Eddie and winking.

“What?” Eddie’s nose wrinkled as he looked up at Richie. 

_ Fuck he’s cute. _ Up close Richie could see a smattering of freckles on his cheekbones. Eddie still had slightly chubby cheeks, despite being mostly muscle. He also had gorgeous brown eyes and long lashes. 

Those big eyes were currently glaring up at Richie but he didn’t mind. He was happy to be the focus of that rage.

“Other ways to sweat?” Richie explained. “You know…” 

“Sex?” Eddie asked. Richie nodded. “Are you propositioning me?” He asked, annoyed. 

“No! No. Unless it’s a yes?” He asked hopefully. Another glare. “Okay, no, I’m definitely not.” 

“What do you want?” Eddie finished toweling off and picked up his water bottle, taking a long drink while still watching Richie.

“Just wanted to introduce myself. I saw your video.” Richie jerked his head to the screen.

“Congratulations.” Eddie looked down at his watch. “Look, I still need to get my weight lifting in. Did you want something or just to come bug me?”

“Uh,” This wasn’t going as planned. Richie had imagined that Eddie would be wooed by Richie’s pick up lines and would instantly agree to go back to his room where they would have wild sex until dawn. At least, that was how it had gone in his head. 

“Good thing you’re hot, since clearly people aren’t drawn in by your wit.” 

That snapped Richie from his stupor. “You think I’m hot?” He smiled. “Well thanks Eds.” 

“That’s not my name.” Eddie told him sternly. “But sure, you’re attractive. Isn’t everyone here? They didn’t exactly want the elephant man on camera.” 

That took some of the wind out of Richie’s sails but he pressed on. “Do you need a spotter?”

Eddie looked at Richie’s arms. “What do you bench?”

Richie had never actually bench pressed anything more than two cats, and that was as a joke. “150.” He lied, hoping it was believable.

Eddie let out a quick laugh, smirking. “Sure buddy. And I’m 6’5.” He looked Richie over and nodded. “Sure, you can spot me.” He started walking away.

“Wait, really?” Richie asked, catching up. 

“Sure, you’re the first person here who didn’t immediately ask me how much I can squat or start telling me about your work out regime.” 

Richie nodded. “If I get recommended one more brand of protein shake I’m going to snap.”

Eddie laughed, a quick, light one that Richie adored. “I know! Or if they ask me if I’m going to go for the point thrusters. Everyone just assumes I won’t make it past round one because I’m short. Assholes.” 

Richie and Eddie talked as Eddie finished his work out. Richie found out that Bev was right, he was definitely cranky and a bit of an ass but Richie loved it. He found he also liked watching Eddie’s muscles when he worked out, especially his thighs. Eddie was wearing tight red shorts and Richie had to tear his eyes away as Eddie squatted, his muscles tense and clenching. He felt less creepy when he realized that Eddie was showing off for him, he kept glancing back at Richie as he went, popping his ass out when he saw him looking. 

By the time he finished most people had left. Bev had clearly found her girl, she hadn’t so much as texted Richie to find out how it was going. 

“So, do you want to come up to my room?” Eddie asked after he put his weights away. Richie must have looked surprised because Eddie laughed. “Wasn’t that your goal?”

“Yea, but I didn’t think it would work.” Richie admitted. 

Eddie shrugged. “You’re interesting. And hot. Plus I could use some relief. Are you interested?” Richie wasn’t used to people being so frank. He liked it. He liked Eddie. 

He nodded. “I’m interested in whatever you’re selling.”

“As long as it’s not a protein shake, right?” Both laughed. “But this is just sex, a release for both of us.” Eddie said, pointing at him. “Right?” 

Richie saluted. “Aye aye captain.”

Eddie rolled his eyes, “Okay, come on.” Eddie lead Richie to the elevator, pushing the button for his floor. Richie tried not to get nervous as the elevator rose. He really hadn’t expected anything more than maybe a make out session in a hallway.  It had been years since he had had a one night stand. Normally they weren’t appealing to him, he wanted the emotional connection, but he was willing to try it. Especially as he saw a bead of sweat roll down Eddie’s face and pool in the hollow of his shoulder. He resisted the urge to lick it. He spent the elevator ride trying not to stare at Eddie. Eddie, for his part, seemed fine. He was looking straight ahead, almost ignoring Richie. 

The elevator opened and Eddie lead him to his door, pushing it open to a dark room. “I’m going to shower, make yourself comfortable.” Eddie said, heading into the bathroom.

Once the bathroom door closed Richie wondered if he should have offered to help. Deciding the moment had passed he flopped onto the bed, looking around Eddie’s room. It was incredibly clean, almost sterile. His clothes were all hung up, shoes lined underneath. The only personal items Richie saw were a laptop and kindle. 

As he waited he debated stripping his clothes off but didn’t want to seem too eager. He tried posing on the bed, first lying on his stomach, propping himself up on his elbows, then leaning against the headboard, splayed out, but felt ridiculous no matter what he did. He ended up just laying on his back, flipping through his phone. 

After what felt like forever, Eddie came out, his hair slightly curled and wet. He wasn’t wearing a shirt, just low slung sweatpants. His abs and chest were even more toned than Richie had expected. He had a six pack that Richie definitely wanted to run his hands over. 

“Fuck.” Richie breathed, taking Eddie in. 

“Probably. Eventually.” Eddie smirked and Richie tried not to groan. As Eddie walked over to him Richie could see that he was moving stiffly, which gave Richie a delicious idea.

“Let me give you a massage,” He offered. Eddie arched a skeptical eyebrow. “I’ve got magic fingers.” He said, wiggling them in front of Eddie’s face.

He huffed a small laugh. “Okay.” He moved to lay down as Richie stood. “But I’m fucking ticklish and I’ll kick your teeth in if you tickle me.” He said, turning his head to look at Richie.

Who put his hands up. “I would  _ never _ .” Richie straddled Eddie. Since they both knew why they were up there he didn’t see any reason to be subtle. He sat on Eddie’s ass, rubbing slightly against it as he leaned down to start the massage. To his delight, Eddie arched back.

Reminding himself of the task at hand he stopped himself from pushing against Eddie, instead focusing on his broad, bare back. Richie let his hands run lightly over Eddie’s skin, not enough to tickle him but so he could just enjoy the feeling. 

Then he got to work, he started by kneading Eddie’s shoulders, using his thumbs to work out knots. Under him, Eddie was letting out breathy sighs and moans, making Richie’s dick twitch a every noise. Occasionally Richie would roll his hips against Eddie, allowing some friction on his half hard erection. Every time Eddie would respond by arching against him. He soon regretted not offering a naked massage.

He slowly worked his way down, enjoying how soft Eddie’s skin was, and how his muscles felt under Richie’s calloused hands. Finally, he reached the waistband of Eddie’s pants. Dipping his fingers into them he felt the V of Eddie’s hips, please when Eddie shifted to give him more access. 

But Richie ignored that, instead hooking his thumbs and pulling Eddie’s pants down, moving so he could remove them entirely. He bit back another groan. Eddie was perfectly waxed and he could have bounced a quarter off his ass. Richie let himself continue the massage, kneading Eddie’s ass cheeks with his hands. 

“Richie.” Eddie said, a slight warning in his voice.

Richie dipped his thumbs between Eddie’s cheeks, brushing the furl of muscle, watching as Eddie’s cheeks clenched. Eddie repeated himself, a little more breathlessly, “Richie!”

“What Eds? What is it?” 

“I want to blow you.” He said, lifting his face up and looking at him. “Now.” 

“No fucking argument here.” Richie said, scrambling to get off Eddie. He laid back on the bed and Eddie crawled on him. There was something intoxicating about Eddie being naked and Richie being fully clothed. His eyes stuck on Eddie’s erect cock, starting to reach for it but Eddie grabbed his hand and put it over Richie’s head.

“Not yet.” Eddie said, leaning over Richie. Richie pulled him in for a messy kiss, teeth clanked and it was off center, leaving Richie wanting more. 

Eddie broke it off by pulling his shirt off, starting to kiss Richie’s neck and chest. He left hot kisses on Richie’s skin, pausing at his nipples to flick them with his tongue and harden them. He continued, nibbling and kissing down, until he reaches Richie’s shorts. 

“Can we lose these?” Eddie asked, snapping the elastic waistband. 

Richie shimmed out of his shorts and briefs quickly and gracelessly. Eddie laughed as he threw them across the room before laying back down. 

Eddie continued kissing down. Richie shivered as his lips ghosted over his hip bones and down his thighs, pausing at the hollow of his hips and sucking a mark into him. 

“To remember me by.” Eddie said, pulling back and admiring his work. Richie tried to pull him back up, taken by how wrecked Eddie looked. His eyes were dark and lips puffy and he wanted to kiss him.

But Eddie shook his head, instead letting his palm sweep over his balls, cupping them before gently tugging. “Oh fuck.” Richie said, gritting his teeth and grabbing the bedspread. 

Eddie looked up at him, smiling. “You like that?” He asked, carefully pulling again and watching Richie’s reaction.

Richie nodded. “You’ve got great hands.” 

“I’ve been told.” Eddie said. He leaned down over Richie’s now erect cock and left one long lick on the underside, making him moan loudly. Eddie ignored the bobbing erection and started kissing along Richie’s other thigh.

“You’re going to kill me Eds.” Richie said after a few more minutes when Eddie showed no signs of touching his aching cock.

Eddie looked up at him through his lashes. “Still not my name.” He replied before continuing his actions.

Richie thought he was going to burst by the time Eddie’s tongue flicked out and swept across his slit. Richie nearly jumped out of his skin at the contact. Eddie took him slowly in his mouth, his tongue swirling on Richie’s head, licking up the precum that had collected. His eyes stayed on Richie, watching his expression. Richie was proud of himself for not coming already. His hands found Eddie’s damp hair, weaving his fingers in it as a way to touch Eddie somehow. 

Eddie took all of him in unexpectedly, his nose hitting Richie’s stomach. He groaned loudly, “Fuck, your mouth is fucking amazing. You deserve the prize money just for this.” Eddie chuckled, the sound vibrating through Richie. He started to move faster, his warm mouth sliding over Richie, maintaining a firm pressure. After all the teasing Richie knew he wouldn’t last long. Eddie’s hands were still on his balls, squeezing and playing with them. 

“I’m going to cum.” He warned Eddie, who continued his actions. Eddie took all of him in again and Richie tensed, swearing loudly as he came. Eddie kept his mouth on Richie, swallowing everything. 

Eddie pulled his mouth off, smiling up at him. “You really don’t shut up, do you?”

Richie shook his head, feeling exhausted from his orgasm and the best blowjob he had gotten in a long time. “Not part of my skill set.” 

He tried to pull Eddie in for another kiss but Eddie shook his head. “No post bj kisses. Gross.”

Richie settled for the next best thing. “Can I return the favor?”  He asked, looking down at Eddie’s tented pants.

Eddie smiled, nodding. “Hell yes.” He pushed Richie down on the bed, crawling over his face. “Is this okay?” He asked, his cock dangling over Richie’s lips.

Richie looked up at Eddie, his cock in the forefront of his vision and the rest of Eddie framing it. “Oh, yes.” He said.

Eddie lowered himself onto Richie, groaning as Richie took him in his mouth. His hands braced on the headboard and he started thrusting over Richie. Richie grabbed his ass, pulling him closer and marveling in the small breath noises that he made. He let Eddie control the pace, which was fast, his hips snapping against Richie. Eddie was already nearly there, his thrusts quickly became more erratic. 

Richie watched, enthralled by it. Eddie’s eyes were screwed closed, his knuckles white on the wood. He felt as Eddie grew harder and then came, thrusting once again into Richie’s mouth as he groaned, riding out his orgasm against Richie. 

“Fuck, your mouth is good at something besides talking.” Eddie said, moving back to sit on Richie’s chest.

Richie’s winked at him, “You have no idea.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It got even less believable when Eddie slid next to him, pulling him down to whisper in his ear. “Winners deserve a prize, come up to my room after the celebration."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A note about Beastmaster scoring, the top 8 scores go to round 2, regardless of if they finished. Level two the top 5 move on and level three is the top 2. (I changed it a bit but I'm assuming no one will mind)

After they were finished Eddie politely kicked Richie out, telling him he needed to go to  sleep. Richie went back to his room, trying to think about something besides Eddie. He got what he wanted, he got Eddie. And it was damn good. Just not quite what he expected. He tried not to be disappointed. 

The next day he went down for breakfast, making a waffle and pouring whipped cream and chocolate sauce on it before finding an empty table and digging in.

He looked up as someone sat next to him, expecting it to be Bev.  To his surprise it was Eddie. “How can you eat that?” Eddie asked, wrinkling his nose in what Richie thought was a fucking adorable way. 

“With my mouth.” Richie said, looking at Eddie’s breakfast. “Plain oatmeal? That’s just sad.”

“It’s not plain.” He said, pouring blueberries and honey over it. “See? Healthy. What we should be eating.” 

Richie shook his head. “You’re missing out.”

“On an early death.” 

Richie cut into his waffles, taking a big bite as Eddie watched. “Mmm.” He said, grinning.

Eddie laughed and Richie drank it in. It was a light giggle, completely unexpected from the intense Eddie he knew. Richie smiled at him and Eddie covered his mouth, embarrassed. “No, no, that was a great sound. Make it again.” 

Eddie rolled his eyes. “You’re something else.” 

“You have no idea.” Richie said, taking another bite. Eddie kept watching as he ate. “Do you want some?” He finally asked.

Eddie looked hungrily at the plate then shook his head. “I can’t. I haven’t had sugar in six months for this competition.”

Richie speared another bite on his fork and waved it in front of Eddie’s face. “You surrreee?” He teased. “It's sooo good.” He ate the bite, rubbing his stomach. He picked up another bite, one with extra whipped cream, and as he was about to tease Eddie again when, in one smooth motion, Eddie grabbed his wrist and pulled the fork into his mouth, attacking the bite.

Eddie close his eyes, chewing quietly. He emitted an obscene noise that made Richie quickly cross his legs. 

“Good Eds?” He asked, brazenly staring at him. 

“Not my name.” He replied, not opening his eyes. “But yes. It’s so fucking good.” He finished chewing and swallowed, a smile on his lips as he finally opened his eyes looking at Richie.

“You’ve got some whipped cream,” Richie said, indicating the spot on his own face. Eddie tried and completely missed.  “No, left.” He said, laughing. Eddie missed again. Richie brought his thumb to the corner of Eddie’s mouth, wiping the smear off. Eddie’s tongue was trying to reach at the same time and he licked the pad of Richie’s finger, both growing red. Richie felt ridiculous, he had Eddie’s dick in his mouth less than twelve hours ago and now he was embarrassed by this. But fuck if it didn’t make him want a repeat performance.  And maybe a date. 

He moved his hand back, a few seconds too late to be casual. He coughed and returned to his waffles, which had grown soggy. They talked about the other contestants as they ate. 

When Eddie finished his oatmeal he asked, “When do you compete?” 

“Tonight. You?”

“Wednesday.” Eddie smiled and stood, “I’ll be cheering for you.”

“You’d look pretty sexy in a cheerleader uniform.” 

Eddie’s eyes raked Richie. “You’d look better.” With that he turned and left. Richie swore he wiggled his ass as he walked. 

He was still blatantly staring when Bev sat down, plopping her tray of eggs and fruit near him. “Looks like things went well with you two.” 

Richie nodded. “And with you?”

Bev smirked. “Very well.” She picked up her coffee. “Cheers to great sex with attractive people.”

“I’ll drink to that.” Richie clinked his cup with hers as Bev filled him on the details of her night.

“So will I be having the room to myself again?” He asked as they walked back to their room.

Bev shrugged. “Probably? Maybe? I’m not sure.” She hit the elevator button. “Won’t you be in Eddie’s room anyway?”

“Doubt it. He doesn’t really seem to be a cuddler.” 

She nodded. “That’s a problem for the octopus cuddler.” Richie bumped her shoulder. His friends had affectionately nicknamed him that after waking up wrapped in his long arms at every sleepover. Bev and Ben never minded but Stan complained constantly.

“I know.”

“But it’s just a fling right?” Bev asked, looking up at Richie. When he didn’t respond she asked again. “Right Richie?”

“He’s really cute Bev. And he has the best orgasm face.” He said, looking at her woefully.

“Don’t you dare fall for him.” She pointed a finger at him as they exited the elevator. “He lives in Maine!” 

“Still the east coast!” He protested. Bev fixed him with a look. “I know, I know. I won’t fall for him.” He sighed. “But he is fucking cute.” 

“Like a tiny chihuahua.” 

\----------------------

“Up next we have Richie Tozier competing for the US. Look at this guy, all arms and legs.”

“That’s right Terry, but it really works on him. Look at him climbing the rope. He’s a spider! Say, where do you think I can pick up something like that for my glasses? It’s a pretty nifty contraption.”

“It looks like something he made, maybe with some loose string.” 

“Maybe so but that man bun makes up for it, looks like there’s some small braids in there too. Clever way to keep the hair out of his face.”

Richie was trying his best to ignore the hosts as he crossed the course. He wasn’t as buff as a lot of the other contestants but he was still strong, he could do this. He focused on landing his jumps and not falling into the water. He ignored the point thrusters, much to the chagrin of the audience. He could hear them shouting at him every time and tried to ignore them as well.  _ Focus _ , he told himself.  _ Finish stage one.  _

The last stage of round one was a free climb wall, something that the others had failed at. Pieces fell if you waited too long, and some of the jumps were far but Richie knew he could do this. This was his wheelhouse, this was the easy part. 

Taking a deep breath he grabbed the first piece, his feet and hands automatically finding the grips.  He moved across it with ease, slipping once but catching himself. Finally he jumped, landing on the pad and finishing round one, to uproarious cheers. 

Panting, he looked up at his time, barely believing what he saw. It was slightly faster than other people’s, and a decent score overall. It meant he was going two. 

The American team ran up to him, hugging him excitedly. He was the first to finish round one, everyone else had fallen in. It meant that his score was one of the highest, putting him in third place overall. Fucking legit for some small town climber, he thought.

“You fucking did it!” Bev said throwing herself at Richie. He grunted as she hugged him. “You beautiful spider monkey you!”

He laughed, returning her hug. He felt amazing coming off the course, endorphins were running through him and all he could think about was round 2. For the first time he wondered if he could actually win, take him the prize money. He let himself imagine it, what the gym could do with it, while everyone congratulated him. 

After they left, returning to watch the other contestants Eddie wandered over. “Nice job.”

Richie smiled back, thinking that it was unfair that Eddie looked that sexy in the USA sweats. Richie’s were too short on him, his ankles and wrists stuck out. But on Eddie, they fit gloriously, accentuating his broad chest and thighs. And ass, Richie bet. 

“Thanks.”

He walked over, putting a hand on Richie’s chest and pulling him down to whisper in his ear. “You look amazing in those pants. I could see the outline of your dick. I nearly had to excuse myself.” 

Richie felt heat build in his stomach, gaping at Eddie. “You’ll be the absolute death of me Kaspbrak.” 

“I’ve barely even started.” Eddie told him, his hand ghosting down to Richie’s crotch. He looked at Richie with heavy lidded eyes. “Let’s see how you do on round two.”

“Terrible with this fucking erection.”

Eddie laughed, leaving one kiss on Richie’s jawline before moving back. “I think you can pull through.”

Richie again watched as Eddie walked again, groaning to himself. He was right, Eddie’s ass did look good, like two scoops of ice cream. He wanted to dig in. He took a few minutes before returning to his team and Bev smiled knowingly at him.

Round two ended for him when he fell in the water. He made it past the spinning platforms but a poorly timed jump meant he didn't make it to the next section of the course. 

Bev met him with a towel as he pulled himself out of the red stained water. “Solid job!” She said, throwing the towel around him then hugging him. “You’re still in the running for round three.” He was the second person to compete, it all depended how well everyone else did. Finishing round one gave him huge advantage, hopefully enough for him to get to round three, the final round where only the top two of the night competed. 

Eddie was again watching him and winked, mouthing ‘you’re all wet’ Bev lead Richie away. He suppressed a groan. 

Miraculously, Richie made it to round three, where he was competing against someone from China. He looked at the large man, built like a linebacker, and realized he actually had a shot at winning. The last round was mostly climbing, finding small nooks and crannies to fit your fingers and toes in- something Richie was an expert in.  Richie bet that ol’ sausage fingers wouldn’t be as good. 

When the timer went off he didn’t even look at his competition, instead fully focused on finding the next spot to climb to and hitting the point thrusters. He climbed up, only looking at the next hole or divit, working his fingers into the small spots. He nearly fell once but managed to hold on with one hand until he located a hold for his feet. 

The bell rang so quickly he didn’t even realized time had passed. He looked down, amazed to see that he had won. By a large margin. His competitor was thirty feet below him, stuck on a ledge. He gaped at the other man then looked out at the crowd, barely hearing the cheers from how high up he was. 

“And with that Richie Tozier wins! He will be competing in the finale for team USA!” Richie heard the screams of excitement grow as he was lowered down, his team surrounding him and slapping his back. Bev ran into his arms again, screaming about the 10,000$ he had just won. 

It was all surreal, everyone talking at him, congratulating him. Richie could barely speak. Luckily Bev was happy to answer questions, telling them what they planned to do with the money and plugging their gym. 

It got even less believable when Eddie slid next to him, pulling him down to whisper in his ear. “Winners deserve a prize, come up to my room after the celebration.” 

It took everything he had to not moan as Eddie’s fingers played with the hem of his sweatpants, his thumb slipping under and brushing against his skin, before stepping back. He watched Eddie walk away, unable to tear his eyes away, He briefly debated if he could stick the celebration and just join Eddie now. 

As he was formulating an excuse he was whisked away by his team, everyone clamoring to congratulate him. They drove him to a bar where it finally started to sink in. 

“Bev, I won.” He said, turning to her, second beer in hand.

She laughed, her eyes sparkling. “I know! I was there!” She laughed again and Richie grinned at her. 

“I won!” He cried again, picking her up and spinning her. “We can keep the gym open! We did it!” 

She nodded, laughing at his realization. “We can!  _ You  _ did it!” 

His mouth fell open as he put her down. “Bev, maybe I can win this whole thing! Think what we could do!” He said, shaking her in his excitement. 

She adjusted his headband, pushing it back where it had fallen, “If I was a betting gal I’d put my money on you.” She kissed his cheek warmly. Richie could tell she didn’t really think he could win. And he understood, the competition was fierce. One of the other finalists had been in the Olympics.

But it had been a long shot for him to win his round, and he had done it. It wasn’t impossible. Not anymore. 

He let himself fall into the celebration after that, giving into the joy of his win and the money. After another hour he noticed that he was being watched, Eddie was off to the side, holding a rocks glass. 

Richie walked over to him. “Didn’t think you’d be here.” He winced, his voice came out louder than he meant. He was somewhere between pleasantly tipsy and karaoke drunk with enough consciousness to think that coming to talk to Eddie may be a bad plan. 

Eddie shrugged, “Wanted to celebrate you.” 

The way he said it sent shivers down Richie’s spine. It was the way other people would say they wanted to fuck you senseless.  

Richie leaned over Eddie, smiling slightly. “How were you thinking we’d celebrate?”

Eddie looked up at him through his lashes, licking his lips quickly. “For starters, I think you need to sober up a little.” Eddie put a hand on his chest and Richie felt his heart rate quicken, “Because I want you to remember all of this.” He said, dragging his hand down, stopping on the edge of Richie’s pants. His fingers again slipped under and played with the hair on Richie’s stomach, just below his belly button. 

Richie swallowed and nodded. “I can do that.” 

“Good.” Eddie smirked. “Here’s my spare room key.” He slipped it into Richie’s shirt pocket. “And here’s a taste of what’s to come.” He leaned forward, running his tongue along the column of Richie’s neck, tasting him.

Richie keened into the sensation, his eyes falling shut as he let out a low groan. Suddenly, all the touch disappear and his eyes opened. He saw Eddie smiling smugly at him. 

“See you soon,  _ stud _ .” Eddie said with a wink, finishing his drink and walking away. 

Richie watched him walk away. He didn’t stop to think about how many times that night he watched that fine ass walk away. The next time he intended to follow it. For now though, he needed to focus. He whipped his head around, looking for Bev. He found her talking to some bulky crossfit bro and pulled her away.  

“Bev, I gotta sober up. Fast. I need to fuck Eddie.”

It was a real credit to their friendship that she nodded and found him some fried food instead of asking questions or teasing him. Richie knew he’d get teased later but for now, she was willing to help him.

Forty five minutes later he was knocking on Eddie’s door. He had debated about showering but, honestly, he didn’t want to wait. 

“Come in.” A slightly strained voice called. 

Richie used the key and let himself in, audibly gasping at the sight that greeted him. Eddie was naked and splayed on the bed, working a large dildo in and out of himself. He was flush and panting, his hard cock bouncing against his stomach. 

“Thought I’d have to finish myself.” Eddie said, not pausing his actions as they locked eyes. “It took you so long to get here.”

“Wanted to be sober.” Richie said, still watching him. Eddie was leaking precum, it smeared against his stomach and Richie watched as the dildo disappeared in and out of him. 

Eddie seemed pleased with Richie reaction. “Wanna get in here? Or do I have to get off-” He let out a small whine as the dildlo hit a spot “-alone?” 

Richie quickly shed his clothes and walked over to Eddie, running a hand over his chest and stomach, down to the vibrating object. Eddie let go as Richie gripped it, pushing it in and out of Eddie and watching his reactions. Eddie threw his head back, moaning sinfully as Richie worked him. He was already hard, just from seeing this and knowing what was to come. 

“Richie,” Eddie’s eyes opened and found him. “Want you. Inside me.” 

Richie nodded, reaching for condoms and lube. He rolled one on and slicked himself up as Eddie removed the dildo, casting it aside. 

“How?” Richie asked, still standing awkwardly beside the bed. 

Eddie spread his legs wide, giving Richie a perfect view of his hole. “Stick it in, big boy.” 

“Oh fuck, that’s -fuck.” Richie said, both from the nickname and from the view. He felt like heaven might exist between those legs. He crawled onto the bed and threw Eddie’s legs over his shoulders and pushed in, slowly, savoring the feeling until he bottomed out. He gasped, gripping Eddie’s legs as he felt the tight heat of Eddie around him. 

He moved them to Eddie’s hips he started to thrust slowly, languishing in the feeling of Eddie. “God fuck, shit Eds. You feel so amazing. So good around me.” Eddie whined, his own hands on the headboard, giving him a way to push against Richie. His eyes were closed and Eddie was biting his bottom lip, lost in the feeling. 

Richie watched his cock disappear in and out of Eddie, stunned by the view. His hands ran over Eddie’s chest and down to his cock, grabbing it and starting to pump. 

“Richie!” Eddie cried as his thumb went over his slit. He could tell Eddie was close, he probably had been since Richie came in the room. He sped up his thrusting, praise still falling from his lips. 

Abruptly Eddie pulled away, looking at Richie. “Are you blue balling a guy?” Richie asked, stunned. He was so hard it was nearly painful. 

Eddie shook his head. “I want to ride you. Lie down.” 

“Oh, fuck, yea, okay.” Richie agreed, laying on the bed and watching Eddie crawl on top of him, lowering himself slowly onto Richie. He felt every inch and moaned once Eddie was seated. 

“Don’t move.” Eddie commanded, his hands on Richie’s chest and he started moving his hips, throwing his head back as he hit his own prostate. He lifted himself off agonizingly slowly, until only the head of Richie’s cock was in in, then slammed back down, making both cry out. He continued this, alternating it with slow hip rolls, and Richie watched as Eddie fucked himself on Richie, not minding that he was basically an accessory for Eddie. 

Eddie clenched around him and Richie knew he wasn’t going to last long. He grabbed Eddie’s dick, sandwiched between them and starting stroking again. He was incredibly proud when Eddie come first, painting the white stripes on them both. His release came a minute later and he cried out as he filled the condom.

Eddie sat up, smiling down at Richie. 

“Fucking great celebration Eds.” Richie told him, catching his hand again to kiss his palm. Eddie seemed slightly reluctant but let him kiss from his palm and along the inside of his arm, eventually relaxing before he finally crawled off Richie. 

Richie was sleepy and wanted to curl up, falling asleep next to Eddie, but he knew Eddie wouldn’t like that so he forced himself to stand, pulling his clothes back on.

“Thanks for the chucks Eds.”

Eddie looked up at him, expression torn between amused and annoyed. “You’re welcome?” 

Richie shrugged, “Just, something I say.”

Eddie nodded, yawning. “I like it. It’s cute.” 

Richie tried to think of something else to say but Eddie was already standing and walking to the bathroom. Richie let himself out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eddie is drinking straight vodka because 1) it has the fewest calories & 2) he’s a total bad ass.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What exactly are you planning on eating there Eds?” Richie asked as Eddie pressed his tongue flat against Richie’s thigh and licked the sweet cream up, alternating between that and small kitten licks.
> 
> “You.” Eddie stopped just short of his aching cock.

The next few days were an exquisite form of torture for Richie. Eddie started eating breakfast with him every day, sometimes with Bev and her girl joining them, other times it was just them and Richie got to ask Eddie about his life. Richie secretly preferred those times. He learned that Eddie had an overprotective mom who treated him like glass and it was why he became so heavily involved in fitness once he was out from under her thumb. He had cut her out of his life nearly 10 years ago and, and while it hadn’t been easy, it sounded like it was worth it. 

“Do you think she’ll see the show?” Richie asked, adding more syrup to his plate.

Eddie’s nose scrunched, watching him and shaking his head. He had been stealing bites of food from Richie’s plate but clearly still judged Richie’s eating habits.

Eddie shook his head. “I doubt that she even knows what netflix is.” He said, taking two pieces of waffles that Richie had cut for him. 

Richie watched as Eddie ate the pieces, every time his eyes would close and he would look like he was in total ecstasy. That was Richie’s other favorite part, Eddie’s expressions. All of them from the judging ones to his cute giggle that he tried to hide. Richie knew he was falling for Eddie after only a few days. He also knew that there were very few scenarios where that ended well. 

He ignored that for now, instead saying, “You know Eds, I could take you out. Buy you some real food.” 

Eddie’s eyes opened and he smiled. “Richie Tozier, are you asking me out?” 

“Yes. Absolutely.”  Partially because he did want  to take Eddie out on a date, so badly. But he also wanted to watch Eddie eat a whole meal with that expression. It made his dick twitch hopefully every time Eddie’s lips curled around his fork. 

Eddie smiled, reaching over and wiping some syrup from the side of Richie’s mouth with his thumb. “Win the tournament and we’ll talk.” He said, before sticking his finger in his own mouth and sucking.

Richie suppressed a groan. Everything Eddie did reminded him how much he wanted him. They had been training together- at Eddie’s insistence. Though, it was more that Eddie was training and Richie was watching drops of sweat pool on his skin. But it was worth it, getting to watch Eddie do squats and lunges. It took everything he had not to pull Eddie’s shorts down and suck him off in the gym. And it wasn’t because he cared about the other people there, it was that he knew that Eddie wouldn’t like being sweaty and touched.

Richie had figured out that Eddie was weird about touching in general. He seemed more than happy to initiate it. There was a memorable occasion when they had been watching the others compete and Eddie had come up to Richie, pressing his back against Richie’s chest. Eddie had started to move, subtly, against Richie, his ass pushing into Richie’s crotch until Richie had to grab his shoulder to stop him. Eddie had just turned and looked at him sweetly before continuing his actions.

Richie had last about five more minutes until he had pulled Eddie away and into a corner, where both had hastily shoved their hands in the other one’s shorts, jerking each other off not-so quietly. Richie knew he still had a mark in his shoulder from where Eddie bit him when he came. 

But whenever Richie tried to initiate- grabbing Eddie’s hand, kissing his neck, Eddie would draw back. It drove Richie crazy, he wanted to pull Eddie close and hold him but Eddie was dead set against it. He had tried to bring it up once or twice but he was told that they were just hooking up, they didn’t need to hold hands. And then Eddie would look up at him with sad eyes and Richie would nod. Because he was a sucker. Because he was falling for this angry hard to read weightlifter. Sometimes he thought that maybe Eddie was falling for him too, especially when Eddie started to open up to him and talk to him about things beyond the tournament.

Bev thought he was an idiot. She kept telling him that she had warned him and that he was only going to get hurt. And Richie knew she was right but he also couldn’t stop himself. His heart leapt whenever he saw Eddie, especially seeing that Eddie’s face lit up too when he spotted Richie. Maybe he was a fool to fall for him but knowing that wasn’t stopping it from happening. 

Especially tonight, as he loudly cheered Eddie on through the first level. The announcers clearly thought that he wasn’t going to be able to do much, he was small and short people usually took a dip in the beast’s blood but Eddie, Eddie could jump. He cleared most of the first level without issue, but fell in on the climbing wall. Still, it was an amazing performance. Richie was already hoarse from cheering him on. 

When Eddie came over, a towel draped around his shoulders, Richie leaned in to hug him and whispered jokingly, “Thought you’d be better at that climbing wall, you’ve been climbing me all week.” He knew that the few days of climbing wouldn’t be enough to make a difference but he had been teaching him the beginnings- how to trust his hands to find a spot when he couldn’t see it, how to let his body hang. Eddie was a natural. 

Eddie smirked at him, “I’ve never been good at climbing, but I’m great at getting wet.” Richie groaned in Eddie’s ear as he pulled back, pleased with himself.

Eddie turned back, looking at the scores and pulling Richie’s arms around him. “Keep me warm.” He asked and Richie happily agreed, leaning into Eddie’s back and putting his chin on Eddie’s head. 

Eddie did well enough to make it into round two, holding strong in 4th spot. During round two he did even better. He handled things slower than his competitors, especially on the stomach churns- large wheels that competitors stood on that turned slowly. He took them with grace, timing his jumps and landing perfectly. On the digestive tract, a tunnel that slowly sunk, he was short enough to easily scamper up it where several taller people got stuck.

His downfall was the hanging chains, they required him to swing on one and grab the next. Richie could tell he was tired, he was going slower and Richie could see him slipping but he managed to make it halfway.

“Let me see your hands.” Richie asked as Eddie came back. Eddie held them up, they were red and torn up, bleeding. “Let’s get you patched up.” He said, leading Eddie to the medical tent.

“But I wanted to watch the next guy,” Eddie said, turning his head as someone from China started.

Richie kissed his forehead. “And I want those hands on me later. So I need them in working condition.” 

Eddie turned to him, smiling. “So this isn’t selfless.”

Richie shook his head. “Absolutely not. I am full of ulterior motives.” He revealed in Eddie’s laugh and watched as Eddie corrected the medic’s technique.

“You’re pretty good at that short stack.” Richie said, looking at Eddie’s newly bandaged hands. 

“You and your fucking nicknames.” Eddie said, wiggling his fingers. “The way he was doing it I’d have no mobility for the next round, assuming I make it.” 

“You will.” Richie said with confidence. And he was right, Eddie made it to the final round. It was lucky that he wasn’t against a rock climber, his technique was sloppy and slow but he was smaller than the ex-pro football player and it gave him just enough of an edge. He won by 5 points, hitting one final point thruster at the last second. 

The American teamed exploded, now they had 2 people in the finals. Eddie was surrounded as soon as he came back, everyone insisting on celebrating. Eddie was laughing and letting himself be carried away by them, clearly shocked but excited. Richie watched as Eddie was lead away, barely noticing when Bev appeared at his side. 

“Cool it with the heart eyes boy.” She said, poking him.

“Did you see him? He’s sex on a stick.” Richie said, shamelessly watching Eddie's ass. 

“You’re going to get hurt.” She reminded him.

‘It’s worth it’ he thought, now watching Eddie laugh. Out loud, he said, “Nah Bev, Richie the Man Tozier isn’t a fool.”

She rolled her eyes, walking away as Eddie turned around, winking at Richie. He untangled himself from the crowd, promising to catch up with them, and then walking to Richie.  Someone had already given him a flask and he tipped it to Richie’s lips, watching as the liquid poured in. Heat pooled in Richie’s stomach, just watching Eddie’s eyes darken.

“And what,” Richie asked, leaning in, “Does the winner want as a prize?” 

Eddie licked his lips and looked at him. “I want to fuck you.” 

Richie’s eyes widened. He had tried that before and didn’t liked it, he had felt uncomfortable and the experience had been painful. Eddie must have noticed his expression because his face softened. “Only if you want.”

Richie thought about it. He’d be lying if the idea of Eddie inside him wasn’t appealing. And he knew, somehow, that Eddie would take care of him. So he nodded. “Winner gets what he wants.” He said.

Eddie brightened again. “Excellent.” The team was calling for both of them to hurry up. “I need to go with them, at least for one drink and then I’ll meet you in the hotel room? You can, clean up?” Eddie asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively and slipping his room key into Richie’s pocket. 

Richie nodded, leaning down and kissing Eddie lightly on the lips. Eddie pulled back, surprised. It was a tender kiss, different than all the heated ones they had exchanged so far and Richie was worried that he had overstepped but Eddie just smiled before turning back to the group.

Playing with fucking fire Tozier, Richie reminded himself as he went back to the hotel. He didn’t mind missing the party, they’d been having them every night, regardless of if an American won. It was just louder and longer if they did.  Plus he wanted to be completely sober for this. 

Richie slipped into Eddie’s room and went to clean himself up, trying not to let nerves overtake him. He had conquered the beast, he could handle someone’s dick in him.

He didn’t have to wait long until, while he was, again, trying to figure out how to lay on Eddie’s bed without feeling like he was in a bad 70’s porno Eddie walked in, holding a plastic bag. He had put his boxers on, not wanting to be completely naked when Eddie came in. 

“What did you bring me?” Richie asked, ending up on his stomach, propped on his elbows. 

Eddie smiled and pulled out a bottle of scotch. “To help you relax. You seemed nervous.”

Richie took the bottle and opened it, taking a long drink before handing it back to Eddie. “I am.”

“Still want to do this?” Richie nodded and Eddie smiled. “Good, because I also got this.” He pulled out a bottle of whipped cream. “I’m sick of eating it off your waffles, I want to eat it off you.”

“Fucking hell Eddie.” Richie said, flipping over and grabbing for the bottle again. “You’re not real.” 

“I’m about to prove how real I am.” Eddie said, “Let me take these bandages off and I’ll be back.” He said, disappearing into the bathroom. When he came back he grabbed the whipped cream and crawled on Richie, straddling his chest. He shook up the whipped cream and sprayed it on Richie’s nipples, making him shudder.  

He shuddered again as Eddie leaned down and licked Richie’s left nipple, cleaning the dollop of whipped cream off him. His tongue flicked over him before swirling around the nub, hardening it. 

“Fuck,” Richie breathed, arching into his mouth. Eddie’s hands moved up and down his sides, nearly tickling him, and Richie’s hands were in Eddie's hair, needing to hold something. Eddie moved his his other nipple and performed the same action, taking his time as he sucked and licked the nipple, drawing a groan from Richie. 

As he sat up Richie pushed his hands under Eddie’s shirt. “Not fair.” He said, pulling it off and tossing it aside. He ran his hands over Eddie’s amazing chest, still in somewhere shock that he got to do this. He was already hard, his erection pressing against Eddie’s leg and he tried to grind against it for some friction but Eddie moved, shaking his head. 

“Not yet.” Eddie said, bending down to press kisses against Richie’s jawline. The kisses were tender and full of desire. Eddie stopped to suck on a tender spot behind Richie’s jaw, not hard enough to bruise but enough that his hips bucked up again.

“Still need more whipped cream.” Eddie saw as he moved down between Richie’s legs, spraying a thin line of whipped cream over his thighs and hips, stopping before he reached Richie’s erection. 

“What exactly are you planning on eating there Eds?” Richie asked as Eddie pressed his tongue flat against Richie’s thigh and licked the sweet cream up, alternating between that and small kitten licks. 

“You.” Eddie stopped just short of his aching cock. “First this.” He said, barely pressing his lips to the leaking head of his cock. Richie groaned, ready to beg for him to keep his mouth there but Eddie moved to the other leg,  looking at him, “Then your ass.” Richie shuddered as Eddie started licking the rest of the whip cream. “Gotta loosen you up.” He looked at the whipped cream can. “And work off all these fucking calories I’m eating.”

“Promise my cum is low cal.” Richie said, winking at him. 

Eddie snorted, a completely unattractive sound, and Richie loved it. Eddie looked embarrassed but Richie sat up, capturing his lips quickly. “Fucking adorable.” He smacked his lips. “And you taste like whipped cream. Perfect man.”

“Fuck off.” Eddie said jokingly, pushing him back down and returning back to Richie’s thighs. He finished licking the whipped cream, again ending near Richie dick. This time he sprayed the smallest amount on Richie’s erection. The feeling made him groan again. As Eddie licked it off he let out an even louder noise, gripping the bed sheets.

“Eds, god, fuck.” He said, letting his head fall back as Eddie finally wrapped his lips around him, going down agonizingly slow. He moved up and down, slowly bobbing his head, until Richie could feel his orgasm coming. This he abruptly pulled off. “I hate you,” Richie gritted out, trying to come back down.

“Can’t let you cum before the main event.” Eddie told him. “Hand me a pillow and the lube.” Richie compiled, grabbing the lube from nightstand and giving Eddie a spare pillow. Eddie pushed it under his hips and put the lube next to him. 

“You’re okay with this?” Eddie asked again and Richie nodded. Eddie bent between Richie’s legs and pushed them open. Richie tried not to close them again as Eddie started kissing him again, moving down between his legs. Richie tensed as Eddie’s mouth found his hole, tracing it slowly with his tongue before flattening it. 

“Relax.” Eddie murmured, pushing Richie’s legs down again as he returned to his task, licking slowly at Richie’s hole. Richie felt himself relax as Eddie continued, gripping the bed sheets as Eddie alternated between small licks and long, flat ones, keeping a firm pressure on the muscle. His hands stayed on Richie’s thighs, gently keeping them down. 

Then Eddie dipped his tongue into Richie and he whimpered at the sensation. He was starting to enjoy the feeling, liking how Eddie’s mouth felt on him and feeling himself open up. “So tight.” Eddie said, grabbing the lube and pouring some on his fingers. He pushed his tongue into Richie again, curling it into Richie. “Are you ready for a finger?” Eddie asked. 

Richie nodded, then realized that Eddie couldn’t see him. “Yes,” he said surprised at how wrecked his voice was. He felt Eddie’s finger against him, circling the furl of muscle before barely pushing in. Richie gasped and Eddie’s other hand moved soothingly on his leg.

“You’re doing great,” Eddie said, before putting his tongue again on the muscle, circling around his finger. 

Richie tried to stay relaxed as Eddie worked his finger in and, finally, the uncomfortableness gave way to pleasure, as Eddie kept moving his mouth and finger on Richie.

“Another.” He gasped, his hands tugging at Eddie’s hair. Now that he was used to the feeling he wanted more. 

“If you keep pulling on my hair I’ll have to tie you up.” Eddie said from between his legs. Then he asked, “You sure?” He nodded and Eddie slowly added another finger, waiting for him to adjust. Richie again pulled Eddie’s hair as he felt the pressure. 

Eddie looked up, pulling his fingers out. “What are you doing?” Richie asked as Eddie stood. He had forgotten that he was still dressed, wearing his beastmaster pants. 

“I warned you.” Eddie said, coming back with a strip of rope he used for stretching. “Hands above your head.” Richie compiled and Eddie wound his hands against the bed frame, tying him up. He nuzzled his head against Eddie’s torso as he worked, kissing and licking his chest. Eddie let out a small grunt of pleasure as Richie did so but then moved back, checking his work.

“How’s that?” He asked. Richie flexed against it, he could slip out if he wanted but he liked the feeling of being strung up.

“Good.” He said and Eddie smirked at him, returning to his place between Richie’s legs. He slipped his two fingers back in with ease, Richie straining against the ties as he did. Eddie’s tongue circled him again, this time with more urgency. 

By the time the third finger was added Richie was practically quaking. Eddie crooked his finger, hitting Richie’s prostate with perfect pressure. He wanted Eddie in him, wanted those fingers to be replaced with his dick. He could tell that Eddie wanted it too, his fingers were moving relentlessly in him. 

“I’m ready. Please, Eddie, fuck.” Richie said, trying to push back on Eddie’s fingers. 

“You’re sure?” Richie nodded and Eddie stood, slowly stripping off his pants and underwear, Richie practically salivating. 

Eddie moved next to Richie, grabbing a condom and Richie tried to sit up to kiss him. Eddie pulled back. “Ass to mouth? No fucking way.” He said, instead kissing Richie’s neck. Both were wet with sweat and Eddie’s mouth nearly slid off him. 

“How do you want to do this?” Eddie asked, rolling on the condom and running his hands down Richie’s chest to his hips. Richie wanted to touch him, he nearly asked for Eddie to take the ties off, but he also liked letting Eddie be in control. 

“Fuck, I don’t know. However won’t make me feel like a giraffe fucking a mongoose.”

Eddie squeezed his hips. “I’m not a fucking mongoose.” He looked at Richie. “I’m going to undo the rope then you can roll over.” Richie nodded as Eddie leaned over him, Richie again taking the chance to kiss his chest as Eddie undid the ropes. Then he flipped over, letting Eddie pull his hips up, his hands moving over Richie’s hips and ass.

“Fucking great view.” Eddie said, his hand roaming between Richie’s cheeks. Eddie’s fingers grazed his hole again and Richie nearly cried out, wanting to be filled. Then he felt Eddie’s erection as he rubbed it against Richie’s ass cheeks, slowly teasing him. 

“You ready?” Eddie asked, his fingertips now drawing circles in Richie’s hips.

“Yes, fuck, put it in already.” Richie said, pushing back. Eddie chuckled and Richie felt a pressure as Eddie started to push in. He gasped and Eddie paused. “No, keep, keep going.” 

Eddie went in slowly and Richie groaned as his did, biting the pillow as Eddie stretched and filled him. He bottomed out and stopped, waiting for Richie to adjust. It was a strange feeling but Richie liked it and he wanted more.

“Move. Please.” He said, his voice practically breaking. 

Eddie started slowly moving his hips, not giving Richie nearly enough to relieve the burning in his stomach. “Fuck, faster.”

“Are you sure?” Eddie asked. Richie was surprised to hear the concern in his voice.

His own voice was strained as he answered, “Yes. Fuck, yes.”

Eddie picked up the place, nearly slamming his hips into Richie. “God Richie, you’re so tight, it feels so good. I love watching my dick disappear into you.” Eddie sounded wrecked too, his voice was tight. 

“Eds, don’t stop.” Richie cried, not sure he could say much more. Eddie’s grip on his hips tightened, he could tell that Eddie was close.

Eddie leaned over him, Richie felt his sweaty chest touch his back. It felt like his skin was alight everywhere Eddie touched him. Eddie moved some of Richie’s hair aside and whispered in his ear, his hips still moving, “Are you gonna cum like this Richie? Without me even touching you?” His hand ghosting down near Richie’s dick, not quite touching him. “Do it Richie, cum for me like this, with me buried in you.” Eddie finished his statement with a forceful thrust, and Richie cried out. 

That was all it took, Richie felt his orgasm shake him, trembling as he came all over the bedspread. Eddie wasn’t far behind, his thrusts becoming more erratic until Richie felt him cum, groaning loudly as he did. Eddie pulled out as Richie collapsed onto the bed, Eddie on top of him.

“Fuck, it’s been a long time since I’ve done that.” Richie said, turning his face so he wasn’t talking into the pillow.

Eddie hummed. “Seems like you liked it.” He said, pressing a kiss between Richie’s shoulder blades. 

“I definitely did.” Richie told him honestly. “Not sure you’ll like it as much when you wake up in sheets soaked with my cum though.” He felt strange now, empty and a little uncomfortable. He knew he’d need to leave soon but couldn’t convince himself to move, especially as Eddie’s hand ran over his sweat soaked back. 

“You’re disgusting.” Eddie said, not moving. They stayed like that for a few minutes until Eddie slowly peeled himself off Richie. “I’ll run you a bath, it’ll help with the soreness.” He thought about telling Eddie that he didn’t have to but he was already up and gone. 

Richie waited until Eddie called for him then walked into the small bathroom, where he was hit by the scent of lavender. “We didn’t get fancy bubbles.” He said, a little jealous, as he looked at the nearly overflowing bathtub.

“I brought it from home.” Eddie told him shrugging. “Get in.”

Richie was about to mention that something like this didn’t feel like ‘just sex’ but thought better of it. For once, he wasn’t going to let his mouth ruin a good thing. He crawled into the small tub, sighing as the hot water surrounded him. Eddie was looking down at him, smiling.

“Are you coming in?” Richie asked, reaching for him. 

“Where do you think I’ll go?” 

Richie gestured between his legs. “Right here, where you belong.” 

Eddie considered then said, “Just for a minute, it’ll be good for my muscles.” He crawled in, leaning against Richie’s chest.

“Whatever you say Eds.” Richie said, wrapping his arms around Eddie’s torso. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I love this chap thats all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie looked at him, standing on his tiptoes and whispering in Richie’s ear. “I fly out tomorrow, want to spend one last night together?” Eddie’s hand was on Richie’s bicep, thumb stroking the skin.
> 
> Yes, Richie wanted to but he found himself shaking his head, surprising both of them. “I can’t do that to myself Eds. I want something that you can’t give me.”
> 
> “What’s that?” Eddie asked, moving back.
> 
> “A date.”

The whole US team collectively held their breaths as Eddie leapt to the mag wall. It was round one of the finals and he needed to finish it to continue. 

Richie had already been eliminated. He had been overly confident, trying to get a faster time, and had missed a jump, hitting his chin and landing in the water. He was now sporting a decidedly not sexy bandage on his chin and was cheering Eddie on.

Regardless of what happened tonight, tomorrow he’d be on a plane with Bev back home and Eddie would be boarding a different one. It was unlikely that Richie would ever see him again. He was trying, and failing, not to think about it. 

A few days ago he had tried to talk to Eddie about it, about an 'after'. They were lounging in Eddie’s hotel room after workouts and blow jobs and Richie had asked about seeing him again. The smaller man had been silent for a long beat and then reminded Richie that this was just sex, that was what they had agreed to. 

“But does it have to be just sex? Why can’t it be more?” Richie asked, rolling over to look at Eddie.

Eddie had stood, shaking his head. “You want a long distance relationship? We’ve only known each other a few weeks. That’s insane to even think about.” 

“Why?” Richie asked, sitting up. “Why is it so crazy? I like you, I like spending time with you. I feel a connection.” He had paused, looking at Eddie. “And I think you like me too Eds, even if you won’t admit it.” He shoved aside their take out containers. They had ordered food and eaten naked, Eddie letting Richie feed him and Richie pretending to enjoy kale. It had been one of the many moments that convinced Richie that this could be something, if Eddie would only let it happen. 

Eddie, who had been pulling on his clothes, turned to Richie. “You should go. I need to get up early for a run.” His voice was dismissive. 

Richie wanted to scream at him, to argue, but knew it wouldn’t do any good. He had dressed and left. 

That had been two days ago and Eddie hadn’t looked at him since. Richie missed him, he was surprised how quickly he had gotten used to being near Eddie and how hard it was to not reach out to him. Eddie’s plane left early in the morning, and he wasn’t sure that he’d get to talk to him before then. 

He knew trying to talk to Eddie during the competition was useless, Eddie was focused on making it to the next level. Richie was rooting for him, partially because the smaller man deserved to win but also because then he’d be in a better mood when Richie approached him.

Eddie managed to make it past the wall and landed, completing the first level. Everyone erupted and the Americans rushed over to congratulate him. He  was all smiles and Richie hung back, not wanting to ruin the moment. Eddie was laughing and accepting all the congratulations- he was the only American left, everyone’s hopes rested on him. His eyes scanned the crowd and landed on Richie, looking slightly pained before turning away and smiling at someone else. 

“I warned you.” Bev said, appearing next to him and putting her head on Richie’s arm. 

He put an arm around her waist. “Can we not do the lecture right now?”

“No lecture.” She said. “I was going to say that I warned you but I was wrong.” He turned, looking down at her with a raised eyebrow. She shrugged. “He’s been looking bummed all night, all the while watching you. I don’t know how you did it Richie but he fell for you. Not sure he knows it but he has the hots for Tozier.” 

Richie was ready to argue but he glanced at Eddie, seeing that Eddie was already watching him, though he quickly looked away when Richie looked at him. It made his heart hammer like he was back in high school, catching his crush staring at him. 

“What do I do?” He asked. Knowing that Eddie missed him, at least a little, made him both happy and frustrated. 

She shrugged. “I can't help you there. Nothing until after the competition at least.” 

Richie nodded, watching as the second round started. Eddie was near the bottom and needed a strong showing to make it to the last round. Unfortunately, the chains got him again. He had been doing so well but his hands were still sore from his first run, and he readily admitted that this was his weak spot. He leapt for the first one and caught it but his grip wasn’t good enough and he slid into the red tinged water, signalling the end of his run. Everyone groaned in disappointment. America was out of the running now and Richie guessed that Eddie would be beating himself up for the rest of the night. 

To Richie’s surprise when Eddie popped out of the water he was grinning. He turned to the cameras, talking about how proud he was of what he had done, how happy he was to compete, about the amazing people he had met. He had done it to prove to himself that he could and, from his point of view, he did just that. Richie was impressed, it all sounded genuine. 

Richie wanted to walk over to him but the final round was starting and everyone was herded to the last section. Eddie had been giving a towel and was drying off, watching the final two compete. Richie wanted to go to him, to stand close to him, but he didn’t. It didn’t feel like the right time. Instead, he kept glancing at him all through round three, missing most of the action. 

Someone from India won, making it to the top of the pyramid in record time. The crowd erupted in cheers, teams screaming and grabbing each other as they jumped up and down. Richie got caught up in the excitement, as odd of a group as it was, he would miss all of them. He watched as the man was awarded a medal and a big fake check, unable to wipe his own grin from his face. Richie was happy for him. 

There was a party for everyone back at the hotel with free drinks and food. Richie followed the group, whooping and laughing with them, but in the back of his mind he wanted to talk to Eddie. In the large crowd he couldn’t find the other man and let himself by swept away with the others. 

“Shots!” Bev said, grabbing two for each of them as a server went by.

“Trying to get me drunk Bevvie?” Richie asked, clinking the plastic with hers and downing it. 

“Trying to get you happy.” She said. “Now drink!” Richie shrugged and gave in, drinking the shots with Bev and then accepting a beer someone handed him. 

“Let’s dance!” She said, pulling him to the floor. They started dancing, Richie letting Bev lead. They were both awful dancers but he could feel the liquor flowing through him and felt happier, both laughing at their terrible moves and not caring how they looked. They danced for nearly an hour, Richie enjoying the celebration, music and drinks. 

Until he saw Eddie watching him from the sidelines, sipping from a cup. 

“I’ll be back Bev,” Richie told her and she nodded, turning to dance with some others. Eddie watched as he approached. 

“No dancing for you?” Richie asked once he was in ear shot.

Eddie shook his head. “I’d embarrass all of them.” He said with a teasing tone and Richie reminded himself that Eddie taught pole dancing so yes, he probably would. Then he indicated left, towards some doors, “Want to go outside?”

Richie nodded, wishing he was less drunk for this conversation. He grabbed several small appetizers as they walked out, shoving them in his mouth.

“You did great tonight.” Eddie said, the sound from inside immediately muffled as the door swung shut. 

“You did better.” Richie said. 

Eddie shrugged, looking at the hotel lawn. “Not good enough.” He leaned on the railing and Richie stood next to him. Eddie glanced at him. “Sorry I kicked you out.” He paused. “But I told you what we had, I was honest about it. Even if I did like you, it doesn’t matter.” 

“Do you like me?” Richie asked, leaning against Eddie, who didn’t move. 

Eddie hummed. “Sometimes.” 

Richie laughed. “That’s better than most people.”

Eddie looked at him, standing on his tiptoes and whispering in Richie’s ear. “I fly out tomorrow, want to spend one last night together?” Eddie’s hand was on Richie’s bicep, thumb stroking the skin. 

Yes, Richie wanted to but he found himself shaking his head, surprising both of them. “I can’t do that to myself Eds. I want something that you can’t give me.” 

“What’s that?” Eddie asked, moving back.

“A date.” He replied sadly.  Eddie opened and close his mouth several times but nothing came out. After a minute, Richie walked to the door, turning back as he opened it. “It was fun Eds, good luck with everything. Enjoy those ten thousand dollars.”

Eddie didn’t say anything and Richie went back inside, cringing at the burst of noise. He made his way back upstairs, falling onto his bed. He was asleep within ten minutes.

\---------

One Month Later

 

“Come on Kiera, you can do it!” Richie shouted from the ground, encouraging the ten year old girl who was nearly at the top. “Reach for the green one, you’ve got it!” She pulled herself up and rang the bell at the top. “Great job! I’m going to lower you now.”

Kiera came down, grinning at him and her dad. “She’s doing great.” Richie told them both. 

They thanked him and left. That was his last lesson for the day so Richie started to clean up the space. They had planned the renovation for next week, putting nearly all of the money back into the gym. Richie kept just 500$ for himself, wanting to save up for a vacation. Everything else was going into new equipment and a better space. 

Things had been good, thanks to the show they had a bunch of new clients, people were excited to learn rock climbing from someone who won ultimate beastmaster. They were in a good spot and both were thrilled by the changes. 

There was one thing Richie wished would changed but hadn't. He hadn't heard from Eddie. He’d given up on the smaller man. Eddie was clear the whole time about what they had had, it was Richie who had wanted more. It didn’t stop him from being disappointed. He had thought they’d had something but was forcing himself to admit they didn’t. Bev had barred the topic, telling him to call Eddie if he cared so much. 

Richie heard the front door open and shouted, “Sorry pal, we’re closed. I’m just here cleaning up.”

  
“You don’t have time for a special lesson?” A familiar voice called out. 

Richie’s head shot up and he turned, looking to see who was in the doorway. He had to do a double take. 

Eddie, wearing jeans and a button up, a travel bag next to him. 

“Are you an illusion?” Richie asked, walking over and stopping in front of Eddie, who laughed. 

“No, it’s me.” 

“What are you doing here?” Richie asked, running a hand through his hair. He couldn’t wrap his head around Eddie actually being there, in person. "It's been over a month." 

Eddie faltered, looking unsure. “I thought I’d take you up on that date offer.”

“I- what?” Richie asked. His brain wasn’t catching up.

“You asked me on a date.”

“And you turned me down.” Richie replied. 

“I- fuck.” Eddie bit his lip. “I thought you’d be excited. This was a fucking bad idea. I’ll go.” 

He turned but Richie snapped his hand out, grabbing Eddie’s arm. “I don’t want you to go. I’m just- I’m confused. You told me it was just sex and I haven’t heard from you since. And now you’re here?” Richie ran another hand through his hair. “I’m processing.” 

Eddie turned back to him, still looking unsure. “I wanted to surprise you.”

“Why?”

“Why?” Eddie repeated and Richie nodded. “Because,” He looked at Richie and took a deep breath. “I don’t know. Because it wasn’t just sex, I guess. I thought you knew that. I like you. I got back home and I missed you. I wanted to see you.” Eddie stopped and looked at him. "But maybe this was stupid. I can leave."

Richie’s brain finally caught up. Eddie was here, to see him. It was surreal but it was happening.

“Shit, I missed you too.” He pulled Eddie close, kissing him hard. He held Eddie’s face in his hands. “A lot.” 

Eddie exhaled. “Thank fucking god, I was worried I made a fool out of myself.” 

Richie shook his head. “Not at all.” He kissed Eddie again. “Fuck, you’re really here.” His fingertips brushed Eddie’s hair and he was grinning like an idiot.

“I am.” Eddie laughed, his hands on Richie’s hips. 

“For how long?” 

Eddie swallowed. “Not really sure. I bought a one way ticket.”

“Fucking brilliant.” Richie said, capturing his lips in another kiss. “God, you’re really here.”

He smiled, "You already said that."

“It bears repeating.” Richie said, pulling Eddie close then, remembering what he was wearing, he moved back.  “Shit, I should shower. I’ve been at the gym all day. I stink. After that I’ll take you on that date. I know a place with great waffles.”

“You’re going to make me fat.”

Richie kissed him again. “Maybe.” He let Eddie go, pointing to the office. “I’ll be back in 10 minutes. You can hang out in there.”

Eddie nodded, walking to the office and Richie dashed to a shower stall, stripping his clothes off and turning on the hot water. He wanted to shower quickly, slightly worried that Eddie would disappear if he took too long. He yelped as the water hit him, grabbing a bar of soap and lathering up.

He started to wash himself when he heard someone else enter the room. He turned and saw an equally naked Eddie, walking up to him. “I didn’t want to wait.” Eddie said, his hand outstretched. “Hope that’s okay.”

“So fucking okay.” Richie said, letting Eddie take the soap from him and pulling him in for a deep kiss. He tried not to press against Eddie, he didn't want to embarrass himself by getting hard from a hug,  but it felt so good to hold him again. 

Eddie moved back, running the soap over Richie’s torso, watching as the bubbles formed on his skin. Richie was torn between pulling him in, kissing him senseless and letting this continue. As Eddie worked his way down he was glad he waited. Eddie’s hands made their way to his dick, ghosting over it with the bubbles. Eddie lathered up his hands then put the soap down, grabbing Richie’s penis and stroking. 

“I forgot how good your hands felt.” Richie said, gripping the tiled walls for support and staring at Eddie's hands. 

They slid over him, both watching as Richie grew under them. “I forgot how big you are.” Eddie said, looking up at him. His eyes had darkened and he had an expression Richie recognized well as desire. “God, I want you.” 

“That can be arranged.” Richie said, keening a little at Eddie’s slow motions. “Turn around.”

Eddie let go of him and braced himself on the wall, staggering his feet. Richie ran his hands down Eddie’s back, admiring the cords of muscles and how the water ran down it. He stopped as he got to the curve of Eddie’s ass, grabbing it with both hands and squeezing. Eddie turned and glared at him. 

“It asked me to.” Richie said with a shrug. “Richie, squeeze me, I missed you.” He said, pitching his voice high.

“My ass does not sound like that.” Eddie told him, huffing. 

Richie laughed and went back to admiring the view. Eddie turned back to the wall, gasping as Richie’s finger circled his hole. “I don’t have lube here.” He told Eddie. He and Bev had talked about it but decided it was unprofessional. He cursed that now. 

“Just use spit.” Eddie said, pushing back on Richie’s hand. Richie thought about commenting on how desperate Eddie must be if he was okay with that but decide against it. Instead he leaned forward and put his fingers near Eddie’s mouth, letting his dick nestle between Eddie's cheeks. He tried not to rut into him but couldn't stop himself from making small thrusts, especially as Eddie arched back. 

“Open up.” He directed. Eddie did, taking Richie’s fingers and sucking on them. “Fuck Eds,” He said keening against him, growing harder as Eddie sucked and made small moaning noises. 

“Wet enough?” Eddie asked, circling his tongue on Richie’s fingers once more. 

“Fuck I missed you.” Richie said, removing his fingers and going back to Eddie’s hole. He circled it, teasing for just a minute before pushing his finger in. Eddie immediately pushed back, eager for the friction. “Desperate there Eds?” He teased.

Eddie looked back at him again, “It’s like you’re trying not to get laid.” 

“You already flew here for me, I don’t think you’ll leave without getting little Richie.” He said, continuing to open Eddie up, his finger searching for that spot.

“Don’t tempt me.” Eddie warned him and Richie chuckled. Eddie's annoyance turned into a groan that went straight to his dick as Richie his his prostate. He added another finger,enjoying the noises that escaped from Eddie. Once he finished opening him up he looked around, remembering where they were. 

“I don’t have a condom.” He said stupidly. Another thing they decided not to keep in the gym. Richie decided that he was using some of his winnings to buy both. Screw propriety. 

“I’ve got one.” Eddie walked away, returning quickly with a condom. He tore it open with his teeth and rolled it on Richie. “Can we fuck now?” 

“Thought you’d never ask.” Richie said, kissing Eddie again as he wrapped a leg around Richie’s hips. Richie tried to align himself but the angle was wrong. He couldn’t quite get in Eddie. Both groaned in annoyance. 

“I’ll turn back around,” Eddie said, stepping back.

“No!” Richie said loudly and Eddie looked at him. “I want to see you.” 

Eddie smiled then sighed. “That’s so sweet but how are we going to do this?”

“I’ll hold you up.” Richie said. “Push you against the walls.” 

Eddie shook his head. “Like hell you will. I don’t trust those stick arms.” 

Richie looked at Eddie and at the shower, trying to think of another option. “Fuck, shower sex is harder than it looks in the movies.” He ran a hand through his wet hair, trying to think of options and finding none. The space was too small to sit or lie down comfortably. Eddie's hands were on him, running up and down his sides, making it harder to think. “What if we went back to my place?”

Eddie groaned, absently stroking himself as he nuzzled Richie. “How far is that?”

“Less than 10 minutes.”

Eddie pursed his lips. “Fine, but I swear if we don’t have sex there I am getting back on a plane.”

“I will fuck you senseless.” Richie promised, shutting off the shower. They both pulled on their clothes, Eddie insisted on leaving underwear off for faster access, and Richie took him to his car, grabbing Eddie’s bag as he did. 

“Why are you here?” Richie asked as he started to drive. He needed a distraction, especially because he could see Eddie’s erection in his sweatpants and it was taking most of his willpower not to pull over and suck him off there. 

“For you.” Eddie told him. Richie spared a glance at him and Eddie sighed. “I went home and I kept thinking of shit that I wanted to tell you. I missed you, I guess.”

“Aw Eds, how sweet.” 

“Shut up.” Eddie said but Richie heard the smile.

“What happened to no relationships?” He asked, running a yellow light and getting honked at. He waved. 

“I guess you changed my mind.” Eddie said, shrugging. 

“And the distance?”

Eddie sighed loudly. “Do we need to talk about this now?”

“Yes, take my mind off the sex on a stick next to me. Else I’ll crash and kill us both.”

“I don’t know. But I have 10,000$ to cover moving expenses and no connections to Maine.”

“You’d move here?” Richie had to make sure he understood. 

“There’s no pole dancing classes in your sad little town.” Richie glanced at him and he paused. “I checked okay?” 

“You’re smitten with me.” Richie said, teasing. “Damn Eds, two weeks together and you can’t live without me.”

“Don't pretend like it’s just me.” Eddie said, “I know you called and hung up at least 3 times.”

“More like a dozen.” Richie admitted. “And I had plane tickets ready to buy. I just couldn’t convince myself.” He pulled into his parking lot. “Welcome to my abode, you’ll understand if I don’t give you a tour right now.”

Eddie nodded and grabbed his bag, letting Richie pull him up to his second floor apartment. They were on each other before the door closed, Eddie yanking off Richie’s shirt and Richie pulling down Eddie’s pants, pooling them at his ankles. They were naked in record time.

“Where’s your room?” Eddie asked, grinding his hips against Richie, nipping at Richie's neck and chest. 

Richie picked Eddie up, forcing Eddie to wrap his legs around Richie’s hips, and carried him to the bed, laying him down gently. “Told you I could carry you,” He couldn’t resist adding, grabbing a condom and lube. 

“It’s different when we’re having sex.” Eddie told him, watching Richie eagerly.  Richie paused, looking down at Eddie, his toned body, flush with desire. His hair was damp and mussed and his lips were bruised. 

“You look amazing.” Richie told him, knowing he was staring and not caring. 

Eddie pulled him down, kissing Richie roughly and bucking into him, their erections grinding together. Eddie’s hands ran down his back, keeping him close as they moved against each other. Richie moved a hand down, grabbing both of them and jacking them off, enjoying how Eddie's dick felt next to his. Then Richie pulled back, attacking Eddie’s neck with his lips and sucking bruises into it. Eddie kept letting out breathy moans, each one making Richie grind into him more.

“I’m going to look like a cheetah.” Eddie said as Richie finished another bruise. 

“A sexy cheetah.” Richie said, nipping at Eddie’s neck. “Make all the other cheetahs jealous.” 

Eddie snorted and drew Richie back up, kissing him. His legs wrapped around Richie’s waist, dragging Richie’s erection near his hole. “I was promise a good fuck.” He said, pitching his hips up. 

Richie grunted, moving to roll the condom on and adding lube. “No romance in you Eds.” He said, aligning himself before pushing in. Both moaned as he did, Eddie gripping Richie’s shoulders as his eyes closed. Richie’s lube covered hand grabbed Eddie’s dick, pumping it as he started to thrust. 

He threw Eddie’s heels over his shoulders, trying to the the best angle. “I missed you,” Richie told him again, slamming his hips into Eddie. 

Eddie pulled Richie down, kissing him hard and sloppily. “You too.” Eddie told him, releasing Richie and using his hands to push against the bed frame. “Harder,” He demanded, his voice nearly breaking.

Richie started to snap his hips, pounding into Eddie. The sound of their skin and grunts filled the room. Richie watched Eddie, his eyes pinched shut and hands gripped the headboard. Richie was determined to cum after him so he started to move his hand faster. “You like this Eds? Like feeling me in you? You missed it, admit it. Missed feeling me.” 

“I did, fuck, I did.” Eddie said, trying to push back more. "I missed you." Richie sped up his movements, feeling Eddie grow harder in his hand until he finally came, spilling over both of them. Richie wasn’t far behind, grabbing Eddie’s leg with his free hand and gripping it as he came. 

He pulled out and rolled over next to Eddie. “You’re staying here right?” He asked, kissing him messily. Both were sweaty but he didn’t care. Eddie was here, in his bed, it felt surreal in the best way. 

“If you’ll let me.”

“I won’t let you leave. I have a full bottle of reddi whip and netflix.” He said.

Eddie grinned. “Perfect.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayyy it's finished.   
> Thanks for reading, comments and kudos!

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is for Kimmi because without her I never would have actually finished it  
> If you haven't seen ultimate beastmaster its in netflix but [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yFT2iBA_5Zk) is a preview. Yes, its this over the top.   
> [Come talk to me on tumblr!](https://tinyarmedtrex.tumblr.com/)


End file.
